


amnesia

by mixxrs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Mention of Suicide Attempt, Platonic Relationships, markhyuck are best friends, mention of bullying, platonic markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixxrs/pseuds/mixxrs
Summary: can’t remember anything before you
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	amnesia

Mark had been there for as long as Donghyuck could remember. If you told him to recount a time without Mark in his life, he couldn’t even begin to imagine it.

When he was born, Mark was there. 10 months old, and neither of them able to remember it now but he was there. They grew up in separate households but saw each other every weekend. 

When Mark started school at 4 years old, Donghyuck couldn’t wait for his birthday so that he could go to the same school. And no matter how many friends they both made, they never stopped hanging out with each other.

Donghyuck was 9 when he had his first crush. It was some girl in his class whose face he could barely remember now. At the time, though, she was everything to him. He sat next to her everyday and rambled on about her to Mark whenever they would meet up.

When he told her that he liked her, he got rejected. And not only that, but he had later found out that she liked his best friend. That was the first time he was jealous of Mark.

When he was 13, Donghyuck started getting bullied by his classmates, and since Mark had just started high school, there was no one to defend him. His friends told him he was over exaggerating and so he believed them. For the first time, Donghyuck felt as if he couldn’t talk to Mark.

At the time, Mark couldn’t see anything wrong with him. Everything seemed normal. But as the months passed and Donghyuck got closer to graduating, he noticed a drop in his mood. He was confused because the younger always talked to him whenever something was wrong. He left it alone, assuming that if it was important, Donghyuck would talk to him about it. He never did.

Mark knew he did the wrong thing when a year passed and his best friend’s mood didn’t improve and instead worsened. He was 15 when Donghyuck came to him one day after school and admitted that he tried to kill himself the night before. Mark cried for the first time in months.

When Mark was 16, he remembered being so glad that after 2 years, Donghyuck was back to his original cheerfulness. They had talked about what he had gone through and, knowing that his feelings were valid and he wasn’t over exaggerating, Donghyuck started feeling better, even more when he figured out that he could talk to Mark about anything and that he was there for him.

Donghyuck had just turned 20 when he realized that he couldn’t remember anything before Mark. Mainly because the older had been there since the beginning. He knew that no one else could replace Mark. Donghyuck was glad that he was in his life from the very start and he hoped that they would stay in each other’s lives until the end. And Mark wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> um so this kinda really sucks but oh well  
> i wanted to make this a series with all the song titles off of kai’s album but im not sure cuz that would mean me writing 5 more stories  
> if you guys like the idea of that series let me know i guess  
> the other stories wouldn’t necessarily have to be about the same ship so


End file.
